


Captivity

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Captivity, Cloaca, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Medical Experimentation, Mermaid Harry, Merman Louis, Mpreg, Other, Prehensile Penis, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers, graphic mermaid sex, in a mermaid fish type of way?, kind of??, live birth, tadpole does not mean frog tadpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mermaid Harry was captured and placed on display in an aquarium where he swims alone until a merman is added to his exhibit for the breeding program.  Harry is helpless to stop it.(now updated with part 2)





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hated being in a tank.  The vibrant pinks and blues of his tail had grown dull without the natural warmth of the sun and the water never felt fresh.  It was stuffy and claustrophobic, but most of all, it was lonely. Without the natural turn of the tide, Harry had no way of knowing how long it had been since he had been plucked out of the ocean.  It felt like it had been years and maybe it had. His hair had grown longer and his fins had fanned out, both the only true sign that time had passed. 

Harry also hated the faces that were always pushed against the glass while the harsh lights were turned on.  They had features similar to his own only much larger, large enough that the hands banging on the glass were intimidating for he knew exactly how easy they would be able to capture him.  That’s what had already happened, after the net anyway. Tight hands pinning his arms down to his body was how they always plucked him out of the water each time they moved him. He was never able to free himself no matter how violently he wiggled and thrashed against their hold.  His delicate fins had been torn more than once during his struggles. 

It had been awhile since the last time they had moved him.  His current tank was much larger, much deeper, but it had to be with the other fish they had thrown in.  They were all dumb fish too, swimming around in circles all day and ignoring every attempt Harry made to communicate with them.  It was like they had never met a mermaid before. Maybe they hadn’t. 

He stared longingly at the entrance to his cave, wishing he could swim in and hide.  There was a moving wall that moved when the lights came on that pushed him out into the open water and remained sealed until the lights went off.  There was never any privacy. 

His whole body felt weak as he stayed suspended in the water.  There wasn’t enough room to really swim nor were there currents to swim against.  If he were plopped back into the ocean, back home, he was certain the currents would just carry him away.  There wasn’t enough left of him to push through. 

There were extra people on the other side of the glass, more than usually, and it was making Harry anxious.  He wished more than ever that he had a place to hide, a place to shield himself. 

The swell of noise and voices were making his head ache, the vibrations through the water  were amplified and made his body quiver like he was stuck in jello. It honestly made him feel ill.  

There was a commotion towards the surface of the water and Harry looked up, the image warbled as the water shifted.  The last time it had happened they had dumped a new school of fish in with him that made his stomach churn for hours.  They didn’t smell right and dirtied the water so fast that it made his gills feel grimy and clogged. 

He watched instead as a strange cage was lowered into the water with something inside, a hint of colour sparking his interest.  It took a moment for the scent to hit him but he immediately knew — whatever it was, it was mer. 

Cautiously, he swam closer, the blues and greens shimmering and reflecting the harsh light beautifully.  There were hands holding onto the bars and then a face looking back at him with bright eyes that matched his tail.  This mer had shorter hair and more traditional fins, defined and less flowing than Harry’s own. 

One sound from the mer’s open mouth and Harry could immediately tell they were different.  Harry was Atlantic while he was Pacific. They didn’t even speak the same language. 

A sadness briefly washed over him, the small prick of excitement vanishing once he realized it wouldn’t be like seeing someone from home.  

They left the other in the cage for a while and Harry watched from a distance as he struggled to break free.  Harry hoped they would take him away, there was barely enough space for him on his own. He didn’t want to share his cave with a Pacific.  

The swell of noise seemed to grow louder and it set Harry on edge.  Something didn’t feel quite right. It felt like something was about to happen.  

When it did, it happened fast.  

A buzzer sounded as the cage flew open and the other mer was on him quickly in the small space.  Strong arms wrapped around him and held him in place while Harry was powerless against him in his weakened state.  He thrashed and barely moved in the grip, fins fluttering uselessly around him.

He was pressed against the glass before he realized they had been moving, so many giants watching him from the other side while he was helplessly maneuvered around.  At least when his back was to the glass he didn’t have to see everyone staring. 

The Pacific was intense, boring a hole through his soul with his bright eyes and penetrating stare.  They weren’t fighting, like he had thought at first, though the motive was unclear. He’d never been held in place by one of his kind before, never in more than play.  

Their tails were slick together, the contact strange but soothing as the other shuffled around against him.  

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he felt something pressing against the soft scales where his slit was hidden and he attempted to squirm away as it started to stroke against it when it was found.  

His body was reacting, though, lips swelling and growing slick the longer it was stroked.  Harry had to admit that it felt good and he stopped resisting after a moment and allowed it to happen.  Nothing had ever touched him there before and it made his gills flutter and his eyes fall shut. 

That went on for a while until his opening felt pillowy and sensitive and then it began to poke at his entrance and his eyes flew open.  He knew exactly what was happening at that. No one had tried to mate him before he was snatched but he was sure that was what this mer was attempting to do.  

It had been his dick stroking against him and now it was prodding his swollen cloaca and then entering him with shallow thrusts.  It felt good, the sensation warming his body and making him tingle all over and the further it pushed into his slit, the more he wanted it to continue.  

Harry found his hands gripping at the mer’s biceps and giving into the feeling.  Before long he could feel an odd tremor in his body and then his muscles were clenching around the intrusion in a pulsing rhythm that resulted in a burst of euphoria spreading through his body.  It was at the height of that feeling that the other slipped in deeper and pressed at something deep inside him that felt like it had never been touched before. There was pressure and then a pop that ripped him down from his high, a burning pain radiating out from where his inner womb had just been breached.

Each thrust seemed to make the penis inside him grow longer and thicker until it felt like he would burst if he took any more.  

He moaned and nearly began to cry as his body was overwhelmed and then they were suddenly still.  Harry opened his eyes to look at the strange mer and then they rolled back into his head when he felt the expansion deep within him, the head of the mer’s cock expanding to lock them together like they would need to be if mating in the open waters where he had come from.  

A rush of warmth in his womb caused him to moan when the mer started to pump him full and everything in his body felt like it was shifting.  There was a cramping sensation and then a burning stretch that made him moan. Just as there was a small pop within him and then relief, it started all over again and then it all clicked.  His body was reacting to the mating and pushing viable eggs his womb to be fertilized. Each one stretched and burned as they traveled and his tail twitched and teeth clenched through it. 

Though it hurt, there was still a euphoria pulsing through his body that kept his mind foggy and his vision unfocused.  He could feel the pressure of the prehensile penis curving forward to hold him in place flush against the other mer’s solid body.  It quivered continuously and the vibrations stirring up all kinds of new and overwhelming feelings inside his sensitive channel. 

Harry was exhausted by the time his body had calmed and his vision had cleared.  He stared back at those blue eyes without understanding any sound that came out of the other’s mouth.  It was odd to have a stranger so deeply inside his body, even more so to not be able to communicate. 

It took awhile for him to feel the dick shrink down and out of his womb.  It still stayed locked inside his cloaca until his opening had sealed shut and rubbed at his sensitive slit until Harry was shaking.  When it finally slipped from his body he was left with a bloated feeling and his hand moved to feel his stomach that was slightly rounded from the mating.  It made him feel warm and protective and knew he would be able to feel the movement of mer tadpoles within hours. 

He watched as the Pacific stroked his dick back into his own cloaca and it was fascinating to watch.  

The sound of loud cheers jarred him enough to have him swimming off in a snap reaction.  He had completely forgotten about the audience on the other side of the glass. The entrance of his cave was open and he darted inside, already feeling how his full womb affected his movements.  He would be so vulnerable if he was back in the ocean. 

The bright lights went off sometime later and the other mer was still in the tank, lurking around and making Harry nervous.  It wasn’t that he wanted the other to be removed, but they couldn’t speak. He could feel the squirming movement inside his belly and he couldn’t even talk about it with anyone.  He was also anxious that the other would try to attack any babies that might grow up to threaten him. It wasn’t exactly a common practice but Harry didn’t know this mer, he was from a different ocean.  

 

It was just a few weeks later and Harry was reluctant to leave his cave.  His swollen middle made it difficult to swim. It also meant that he couldn’t fight when he was forced out of his cave and directly into a net.  He could do nothing but flop helplessly as he was removed from the water and he gasped before he was flopped into cold clear water, an even smaller prison.  There was nothing in this one, just clear water and clear sides and he felt on display with all the larger people moving around him. They all wore white things over their bodies while they poked at him and he hated every moment of it.  

He started to feel cramps and pressure in his belly and he groaned and tried to curl in on himself to shield his belly from sight.  It didn’t work for long, his tail needing to stretch out in order to relieve the pain. There was a strange wriggling sensation moving down his body until he felt it pressing against the inner lips of his cloaca.  He looked down just as the first of his tadpoles emerged and then pushed itself free while he watched in awe. 

It was a strange ache as it stretched him open but he was distracted from it as he felt another wriggling down his passages.  He reached down to stroke the lips of his slit and it made it easier for them to slip out once they were pillowy and slick. 

Harry thought about the thick penis that had made his slit so sensitive, and even as their spawn were still leaving his body, he already felt needy to be bred again.  

He wasn’t even able to nurture any of the small mers as they were plucked out of the water, left alone in the small tank once it was all over.  Something pricked his arm and he went limp, removed from the water once again and moved back to the warmer water of the larger tank. He sluggishly moved into his cave, mind too foggy to think about what had happened.  

The Pacific was lingering at the mouth of the cage and he knew it would happen again, his body wanted it to.  

He didn’t know why he had been taken from his home but he knew what he was being used for now.  He was being kept for breeding. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two mers make some headway, but it's not all smooth sailing.

* * *

 

 

The Pacific was just always there, always watching.  

They’d kept him in a caged off area of the tank most of the time but his eyes still sliced right through the stale water and his stare was no less intense.  It was a brooding energy that made a flutter of mixed emotions stir up within Harry and confused him with their meaning.

The cage door had been lifted at some point while Harry hid out in his cave and the pacing presence of the Pacific made him anxious.  The mechanical wall hadn’t pushed him out into the open for days and he was grateful. His body felt strange and sore and his heart ached for his tadpoles he hadn’t even been able to properly see.  Would they have fluttery tails like his own? Straight and sleek tails like the Pacific who had fathered them? He might never know.

He fingered his slit while he thought about the possibilities, lips puffy and wet as they often got when stimulated since he had been bred.  It felt good to touch so he didn’t stop and soon his fingers were able to slide in deep enough to make one of those pleasurable shivers shoot through him to make his fins quiver.  It felt nice and not sore like those first few days once his tadpoles had been birthed.

Clicks through the water made him look up to find the Pacific watching him intensely from the mouth of the cage.  Respectfully, he didn’t enter Harry’s space and he was relieved that he at least had some manners.

The clicks sounded so familiar though, so similar to those of his own people that he focused on their rhythm and tone.  It was so close to the soothing calls used over long distances that his own people used to call an all clear after a threat.  He wanted so badly to believe they meant the same thing. It had been too long since he’d been reassured.

He trusted it enough that he inched closer to the mouth of the cave, hesitantly feeling the situation out and poised to dart back in if anything should go sour.  

There was a sympathetic look in the Pacfic’s eyes as they made a pointed movement down towards Harry’s stomach and then back up.  That was a loss they were both feeling. There were emotional tethers attached from both of them to those tadpoles and their absence would always stick with them while they were all still alive.  

The Pacific swam off as soon as his point was made and Harry lingered in the wider space of the cave while he touched himself, no longer feeling anxious that he might be attacked.  

 

It took a week before Harry was going stir crazy and itching to swim in open water.  He darted out of his cave before he could think better of it and swam carefree laps until gills ached and his tail was sore.  He floated there in the water and watched his tail flutter with the artificial currents. It was upsetting to see his bright beautiful pinks fade into a light pinkish white at the tips.  He wondered if he’d ever see his colours grow bold again in his life. It wasn’t looking very likely.

The Pacific approached him where Harry stayed suspended, keeping a tails length distance between them.  Harry’s body reacted to the sight of him in full unobstructed view. His scales had a magical brilliance that he envied for his own colour.  This mer had not been captured for long or had more of a resilience to the lack of sun.

Harry’s eyes snagged at the point where his cloaca was swollen and parted, the deep pink of flesh interrupting the perfectly lined green and blue scales.  Harry wanted to reach out and touch it to see if it felt the same as his and he did without hesitation. The Pacific only flinched minutely in reaction but didn’t swim off.  He allowed Harry to stroke his fingers experimentally along the slit and then Harry felt the Pacific touching him there in return.

It felt good and Harry urged his fingers inside with a small flick of his tail to thrust up.  The digits slipped inside and Harry bit his bottom lip to stay quiet.

They met eyes and then it got very real for Harry.  His cloaca twitched and then clenched around the fingers while his own felt the hard smooth head of the Pacific’s cock hard just beneath the surface and ready to be pushed free.  Harry scissored his fingers and watched as that was enough for the tip to slide out.

Moans were apparently the same in both languages as they both did it at the sensations.  Harry wanted to be mated again, wanted to be bred. His body was craving it and his mind muddled into one bold goal that he hyper-focused on.  

He turned and darted off, a deep sea game that didn’t really work in a tank their size.  It was Harry’s instinct to lure the other in with the playful behaviour and his heart thumped louder in anticipation of what he was asking for.  He still didn’t know this mer, couldn’t communicate with him. Their tadpoles had been taken but that reason also made his body scream out to make more.  

The Pacific found him faster than he would in the wild but it didn’t matter to him right then.  He darted again and waited to be found and then again where he spread his fluttering fins fan out in a purposeful display.  The Pacific rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw Harry’s obvious proposal to mate together and his own wide fins spread out to show off their intricate glittery patterns.  Harry’s gills fluttered.

He felt his body produce a pulse of slick, his slit becoming wet with anticipation.  It was so different than it had been when he hadn’t seen it coming. His body wanted it and it was a desire so strong that it made him nervous.  

It wasn’t rushed and instant as it had been the last time, both of them playing their games that didn’t quite have the same effect in such a small tank with just the two of them but the intent remained the same.  

Harry fanned out his fins and ruffled them in an ostentatious manner and blushed when the other returned the display yet again.  Their dance continued until Harry found himself backed into a corner and his heart began to race. The Pacific moved slower until their tails were touching and their faces were just inches apart.  

The sounds that the other made still didn’t make sense to Harry but that didn’t stop him from trying to understand.  In that moment, though, the intention was clear without the language to clarify.

The fact that there were no real currents to speak of in the tank frustrated Harry.  There was not enough movement to naturally wrap his his fancy frills around the other’s smooth tail like it would in the ocean.  There was nothing to shield them from the onlookers or give them any sense of modesty. The dumb fish didn’t care anyway.

Harry’s body was ready for it this time when his slit was gently stroked.  His lips had already engorged in anticipation during their play and the thick slick thoroughly coated his opening.  He looked down between them this time to watch as he was slowly penetrated and his muscles squeezed around the intrusion involuntarily.  The mer’s hands rested just above where his scales met skin and used that leverage to thrust gently until he was truly inside his body.

It felt so good, so relieving.  Harry closed his eyes and just let himself feel the movement that went deeper and deeper.  The same euphoria from before pulsed through his veins and caused him to go lax, trusting himself completely to the other to keep him safe from drifting and preditors.  

The blunt head of the Pacific’s penis was bumping against his inner womb shortly and Harry tensed in anticipation of the sharp pain he knew would come.  It never did and he whined at the loss when he felt the warmth being pumped into him anyway just shy of the target.

It left him unsatisfied and irritated when he was left empty and unbred.  He swam off to his cave in a huff and didn’t emerge until he felt a disturbance in the water.  When he did, he found that the other mer had been locked back in the segregated part of the tank and his heart dropped in disappointment.  Not only had he not been bred but there wasn’t another chance with the Pacific again behind bars.

He swam past anyway, twitching his rosetail back and forth and turning his nose up at the other before darting back out of sight.  He wouldn’t be so lacking in an ocean full of willing mates. Before he had been captured, he hadn’t yet reached full maturity to have a chance to mate or be mated.  All mers were born with the same parts but their roles came fairly naturally once they matured. Harry had carried their tadpoles rather well and it was what his body was craving.  He could only imagine the opposite was the same for the other.

But if he was unwilling to mate Harry again, the lack of others to choose from might force Harry to take matters into his own hands.  

It was several weeks before the Pacific was set free from his cage again.  Harry had not so subtly been taunting him since the last time so the reaction shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but it did.  

Harry had just finish catching some food that was always too dull and bland when the cage was opened without warning.  He darted towards his cage but wasn’t quite fast enough to reach the entrance before his path was blocked.

There was an intense blaze in the eyes of the other as he was overtaken and cornered yet again.  They were near the glass again rather than the back corner against the rocky backdrop. He squirmed and fought but his body was already oozing out slick and begging for it.  

They’d already played the game, already run through so many mating rituals.  Harry had been teasing him through the bars more than necessary just to pass the time.  Harry had even watched his penis poke out from his cloaca while Harry mimicked a mating with his fingers.  The build up had become just that– a build up without action.

Now there was more action than Harry anticipated.  

The smooth slide of tails only lasted long enough for their slits to align and then he was being penetrated.  The timid prodding was absent as the thick appendage breached him and thrust deeper as it grew. His muscles contracted and sucked it further into his body.

When the pleasure came, his body slumped into submission and draped itself over the Pacific without hesitation.  The prehensility of his dick held them together and the arms around Harry’s torso gave enough leverage to thrust into him until the head was again nudging at his inner womb.  

Harry expected him to pull short of penetrating him so deeply as he had the last time so was unprepared for the uncomfortable pressure and cramping pain as it pushed its way inside.  He gasped out and clung to the other mer as he breathed through it, gills aching with the heavy pulls he needed. It began to swell again to lock them together and his cloaca quivered around the intrusion that caused a groan to come from the other.  

The first shot of come felt hot within him and only continued until he felt overheated and bloated with seed.  That was when the cramping started again and the telltale signs of his body pushing eggs down to be fertilized burned through him until the subtle pop of relief.  It continued until it became pleasurable and his whole body shivered with the sensations.

His dick only began to retreat once the eggs had stopped coming and settled together in his womb.  The empty ache was real once it had slipped free and began shrinking back into his body. Harry stared at where it had disappeared to with longing.

Neither ran away this time and soon they were both staring at each other.  Harry’s hands moved to rest over his distended belly protectively and the other watched before  looking back up into his eyes.

The noises he made still made no sense until he repeated the same one over and over before he pointed to himself.   _Louis._  That must be his name.  Harry tried it out on his tongue and watched when Louis nodded quickly and beamed at their first real communication.  Harry repeated the process with his own name and they stood smiling at each other like a pair of dopey clown fish.

His eggs shifted within him with every movement of his tail and he could tell that his roe was larger than it had been with his last clutch.  That gave him an odd sense of pride that coloured his face with a blush. Louis’ eyes kept flicking down to where his hands rested and Harry had never wished that they could communicate more than right then.  He wanted to know what Louis was thinking. He wanted to know if it was all just about primal instincts or if he would have been picked out in the open ocean as well. Had it been the fan of his tail? The cleverness of his chase?  His colours that weren’t even at their full strength?

He wondered what their tadpoles colourings had been and if he would have a chance to see any of the ones in his belly grow long enough to see.  

There wasn’t time to even attempt to ask any questions as Louis was suddenly being herded back into his cage.  He fought against the wall of net blocking him and even got around it a time or two before he eventually failed and he was locked inside.  Harry couldn’t figure out the point when they’d never fought and mating seemed to be their ultimate goal. That had already happened so it seemed unnecessary.  

It was more difficult for Harry to swim around with his belly swollen like he’d overeaten so it was a good thing he didn’t have very far to go far anything.  

He hadn’t been paying much attention to the beings on the other side of the glass very often and was suddenly shy when he caught sight of so many pairs of eyes on him.  With a glance back at Louis who stayed with his hands gripping the bars, he awkwardly swam off towards his cave and hid himself inside.

Tucked away from everyone, Harry rubbed his hands over his tight belly.  It didn’t exactly hurt but the stretch of his skin was uncomfortable. His body hadn’t completely tightened back up since the last tadpoles so it wasn’t as drastic as the first time had been.  The difference was that he wasn’t in shock and noticed the little things he hadn’t before.

His slit was still engorged and sensitive and felt so good when Harry slid his hand down to touch it.  His fingers slipped in easily and he moaned at the sensation. Milky liquid clouded the water with a small swirl as it leaked out of it and Harry knew it was some of Louis’ seed.  His instinct was to try to shove it back in to make sure all his eggs were fertilized but knew that wasn’t realistic. He knew that his womb was designed to be so deep and accessed through such tight channels to keep the salt water from interfering.

He stroked himself there until a wave of pleasure rolled over him and left him panting for breath and limp as seaweed.

Harry wasn’t as nervous to leave his cave with this clutch as he had been with his first.  His swimming was clumsy at best with his body temporarily resembling a seahorse but, with no dangers, it wasn’t as much of a concern.  He spent much of his time swimming up to the partition that kept the two mers apart. He allowed Louis to reach his hand through the bars to touch his belly when they started to squirm around in there and sometimes his hand would slide lower until he found his slit.  It always felt so good to be touched there since he had been mated and he never pushed Louis’ hand away when he tried. There were a few spots inside that made him keen when he touched them and he pressed himself against the bars to get those fingers deeper.

They still couldn’t speak but they’d become better at gestures and simple things.  Louis had been able to communicate that he had been plucked from the Great Barrier Reef and that the tank’s water was warmer than what he was used to.  Harry could tell that the design of his scales were made for colder or deeper waters when Harry’s were more delicate as was his elegant tail.

When they removed him from the tank Harry hadn’t been hiding in his cave as he had the time before.  He was near the partition and easily accessible in the open water. Louis went absolutely nuts as he was being pulled from the water and Harry didn’t miss the swirl of blood and the shimmering scales that floated up to the top with him.  His head popped above the surface as Harry was carried off but neither of them could do anything to stop it.

The tadpoles weren’t ready to come yet when he was placed in a tiny tank all on his own.  The water was at least warmer, fresher and cleaner than the big tank but the tradeoff was small.  He was poked and prodded and forced to breath real air when he was removed from the water. It was dry and uncomfortable in his lungs and made his chest ache for hours once he had been returned.  They held him down and poked at his slit which didn’t feel nice while they pointed lights brighter than the sun at him. They ripped a scale from his tail and it stung more than they others they had taken at the beginning.  

Harry was relieved when he started to feel the cramping pains in his stomach if only for hope that he would be put back in the big tank soon and away from the torture.  

It took hours for his body to prepare before he felt the first tadpole wiggling its way down his birthing canal.  He rubbed his slit as he had before and watched while he strained to push the first one out. Just like the time before they were plucked from the water soon after they pushed their way into the world and Harry tried not to think about it.  There were so many this time, one by one popping free until Harry was sore and exhausted and unable to do anything but rest along the bottom of the small tank.

When it was over he was returned to the big tank, the net depositing him at the bottom right next to the mouth of his cave.  He pulled himself in and slept restlessly until the uncomfortable cramping grew to unbarable levels. He curled in on himself and then thrashed around, desperate to do anything to relieve the pressure and burning and cramping that consumed him.  

When it got to the point that he was sure he was going to die, a familiar movement started in the center of his belly and slowly wiggled down until a small tadpole popped out and stayed suspended in the water while Harry stared.  The pain had subsided once the little thing was out and he got a good look at one of his own for the first time. Its tail was long and fluttery and Harry could tell it would turn out like his. Apart from that, it looked like any other mer tadpole and he quickly hid it in the ruffles of his tail before it could be stolen away.  They obviously had not anticipated this little runt since they had already placed him back in the big tank.

Acting on his first thought, Harry awkwardly shuffled through the water with his hidden baby until he reached the bars that kept him from Louis.  There wasn’t a way to hide it in his cave since they pushed him out almost every day. His only hope was that there would be a place Louis could keep it safe.  

Louis looked a bit rough and beat up from his protest but Harry didn’t have time to assess his injuries.  There were more pressing matters at hand.

Harry carefully opened his tail to reveal the little baby making sure to keep it shielded from sight as much as he could.  Louis’ eyes widened and looked around for any chance that it could be seen and then met Harry’s anxious stare. Their expressions alone seemed to get them on the same page and Louis took the tadpole Harry transferred to him and disappeared into the dark rocky corner for a few moments.  He returned alone and again met Harry’s eyes with a serious, intense expression. They both knew their captors had meant to take them all yet again. It was dangerous to keep one hidden for themselves but Harry was determined to try.

Reaching through the bars, Harry rested his hand on Louis’ chest over his heart in a significant gesture they had yet to share.  He wasn’t even sure if their cultures translated. Louis’ hand shot out to return the gesture too quickly to not mean at least something similar and they connected on a level beyond simple words.  

Who knew what would happen to them in the future or the fate of their hidden tadpole, but at least, in that moment, neither one of them had to be alone.  


End file.
